Takumi
匠顺 Background Takumi (Takumi literally means "Skilled") grew up with a small family,his father,mother,and a younger sister. Takumi started his trainning at a young age,though he went to an academy his sister was taught by his mother and father. Due to the fact she couldn't function well outside of the house,Takumi thought it was unfair at first but when he grew a bit older understood why. At age 8 Takumi was already starting to master taijutsu,making himself stronger at hand to hand combat. Takumi's father forced his son to train,though never to over work himself. At the age of 11, 3 years later Takumi graduated from the academy ofically finishing his Ninjutsu trainning and all was left was to master his Genjutsu. Takumi's skills on Genjutsu started to drop as his skills with it was diffcult. After that hisf ather started to grow angry with his son,his sister however had easily mastered her Genjutsu abiblities and his father said. "It's not a woman's place to be stronger than a man." Those exact words made Takumi angry,just because he couldn't master something didn't make him a bad person. So after that Takumi ran away,not leaving his village however he stayed on the outskirts. Takumi trained himself to master Genjutsu and after 2 years he perfected it. Takumi then returned home,though after he did his father had passed. Due to an illness,Takumi felt bad that his father didn't get to see how great he was now and regreted leaving. Though his sister. Who was now 11 told him that his father had said that he had always loved him no matter what. Takumi had now felt that if he hadn't ran away maybe things would of turned out better,Takumi suffered depression for 8 months before assuring himself it wasn't his fault. At this time his sister had left heir home village to transfer to the leaf village and he hasn't seen her til this day. However his mother is still alive and lives in their house in their village. Personality Takumi has always been a quiet kinda guy,not one to joke around and play. He had always took life serious,though he may seem like a stick in the mud he can be a nice guy. Takumi is not only quit but heis somewhat shy too,hes not good at talking in large groups or giving orders. So it makes it diffcult for him to try and put his opinion out there. Takumi though doesn't look like a friednly guy hes a huge teddy bear,he is also big on artistic ways and creating things. Appearance Takumi's looks are normally average. His hair is black and short spiked,all but one long strand on his right shoulder. This is dyed a light aqua color. Takumi dyed it this way to respresent what he was proud of,he felt in his way it made him stand out. His eyes are a greenish blue,more of an off green really,this was passed down to him from his father who had the sameshade. His outfit is nothing more than a long sleeved shirt,and covering that is a greenish vest. His pants are regular knee high pants,and his shoes are black and reach up to his knees. He wears one glove on his right hand,it was his fathers so he keeps it on. His piercings,two of the lip and one on his right eye are the marks he chose to put onto his body,he considered they another way of standing out. Abilities Takumi is strong in Taijutsu and just as strong in his Ninjuts,his Genjutsu was the only thing he considered to be his weak point. Though he thought he mastered it he feels that it is still weak. Kekkei Genkai Water Release (水遁, Suiton; English TV "Water Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths.One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. The offensive water techniques commonly appear to do damage from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Trivia * Takumi loves to cook,he cooks things such as cakes,cup cakes,rice cakes,and even homemade sauce. * He loves to read stories,mainly about romance * He loves to draw photos of the land scape. Reference http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Amegakure Category:FINAL